Game Over
by Mei Fire
Summary: In the year of 3012, FightTECH is a globaly popular yet life threatening online game. When someone creates a virus that can destory anything, a witness is tossed to Japan of the 21st century. She'll have to find a way back before everything is gone...


**MeiFire: **Dangit...THIS STORY SOUNDS LIKE A DOTHACKSLASH AND DIGIMON RIP OFF THING! ARRRGH! (rips hair) And I don't have any intrest in that anime either...(sobs)

**READ SO YOU WON'T GET CONFUSED!!!: **In the year of 3012, the popular gaming online program, "FightTECH.exe" is a world wide known online game that is programmed into a unique headset. The reason being unique is that each headset has different designs, and different FightTECH guardians. The biggest difference in the game program is that it's taken to a whole new level : The battle program is taken into the real world, meaning it's real excitment, real gaming experience, real pain. Keep this into your mind, because it plays an important role, plus not all of it was explained! OHMYGOSH, MYSTERY!

**FULL SUMMARY: **It's the year of 3012, and the popular yet life threatening game "FightTECH.exe" is still the top ranking game of the century. But when the crazy, power hungry tyrant of the world hires a top class programmer to create an unknown virus into the game, a witness claims to know the works of the tyrant. Too bad the witness, Jamie, was tossed into the past and the other side of the globe as punishment. Now she must figure out how to return back to her time to stop the virus from spreading, along with some familiar cast members of Bleach...

Also, I'm not very bright with headset parts.

**PLUS**, the stupid names for the FightTECH guardians were made right off the bat. I'm not a super genious on making Japanese names, so I'm sticking to English.

**----**

**"FightTECH.exe, New York server."**

**"Initiating battle sequence."**

Luminous plasma beams weaved evenly into a huge rectangle around two teen kids. Acting like a cage, bystanders were forced to watch from a distance in awe as the two teens initiate a FightTECH battle. A girl inside the plasma cage adjusts her headset, which has cartoonish looking small angel wings as the headset speakers. The band that attatches the two speakers is a sky blue band that looks like cheap plastic, since it had a bit of scratches on it. Jamie gave a cocky smirk as she looked at her apponent at the other side of the plasma cage.

"You're going down!" She taunted. Jamie pressed onto one of the wing speakers, which created the outline of the wings to glow a faint blue. "Reborn from the celestial sky, Mythical Dragon!" Two light blue streams of energy were released from the two speakers and formed right next to the raven hair gal, creating an enormous white dragon. It's scales were of the lightest and purest white, and the dragon gave an intimidating roar. The boy on the other side of the arena just gave a smirk and pressed his hand onto the speakers.

"Burn up mother earth, Hell Bomb!" As what Jamie did, the streams of energy were not light blue, but blood red. It formed right next to him, much like what Jamie did. A ball of flame levitated from where it was formed, with a deadly jack-o-lanturn grin as a face. It gave a wicked cackle as the flames grew wild, almost making the boy's shirt get caught on fire.

With yet another cocky smile, Jamie started to levitate from the ground with her Mythical Dragon right behind, flapping its elegant snowy wings. Jamie gave no hesitation and started to fly towards the boy head on. Giving a loud war cry, she did the most crappiest move in the history of gaming.

She tried head butting the boy in the stomach.

The boy just blew a brown strand of hair from his face and smirked. Hell Bomb was now in his grasp and he tossed the fireball straight towards Jamie, speeding like a bullet. Being quick, the dragon arched its neck and gave an ear deafening cry, which slightly stunned the firey guardian. Hell Bomb flew off course of its target and crashed onto the floor, dazed.

Jamie smirked and looked at her opponent. "Your finished!" Her black eyes started to flare with determination as she charged at the defenceless boy. Giving out the same war cry, she attempted to head butt. Only a strange golden aura surrounded the front of the dragon and Jamie.

The boy's golden eyes widened in fear. _She's using a final attack!_

The dragon made contact with the boy's stomach, since its head was still arched foward. With a cry of pain, Hell Bomb dissapeared into what seemed to be pixels, which flew back into the boy's headset. The brown haired boy fell face first onto the ground as the plasma cage dissasembeled, revealing a crowd that was roaring with laughter, cheering, and booing.

Jamie's guardian gave a final roar, knowing that the battle was already over. Victory was theirs.

The dragon turned into pixels like Hell Bomb, and flew back into Jamie's cartoonish wing speakers. She stepped in front of the boy, who was writhing in pain on the floor.

"That," She started, "was the worst battle I've ever done, Pete."

The crowd started to "Oooo" as she pivoted to the other direction. Pete tried to spit a comeback right at her, but he was in too much pain. He groaned and curled up, clutching his bruised stomach, which was now slowly bleeding. A blond girl ran up to Jamie and playfully punched her on the shoulder. "Show off." The blond girl smirked. "Walking off the battle field like that."

"Hey, I had to show him that FightTech wasn't a kiddie game, Terra!" Jamie defened.

"Yeah, that explains why the game is rated T for teen. The boy's a teen!"

"Pfft, he knew what was coming." Jamie scoffed. "I mean, _Hell Bomb_?"

"At least his guardian's alias isn't Mythical Dragon." Terra countered. "It's so corny and cliched!"

"Well at least my _Myth_ isn't a Little Miss Sunshine," Jamie smirked. Terra frowned when Jamie exagerated the 'Little Miss Sunshine' part with a girly emphasis, but she smirked and laughed. "I agree!" Terra's headset speaker designs were yellow smiley faces with a white band attatching the two. Her golden rod eyes looked up towards to the horizon. At least, she tried to. The silver sky scrapers were blocking the sunset. Regular cars drove on the black rode, while hover cars soared in the sky.

"Hey, did you know that the FightTech guardians are something similar to shinigami powers?" Terra asked. Jamie looked at her friend and rose an eyebrow. "Eh? Shinigami?"

"Eh, I'll show you the website tomorrow. My apartment is over there." Terra smiled and ran off. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Terra!" Jamie waved. She continued walking and stopped by a sky scraping apartment, which was not far from Terra's home. Before she walked through the opened slide doors, her black raven eyes caught a glimpse of something. Jamie turned back and looked into a dark alleyway. Night time was coming fast, and Jamie wasn't so sure if walking into a death trap was a very smart decision. Glancing around, she shrugged and was about to walk back onto the crowded sidewalk when she heard a cry of pain. Being an adventurous addict, Jamie turned back towards the alleyway and dashed foward. She took a turn to the left when she spotted the same brown haired boy, Pete, flanked into a corner. Another figure was right in front of him.

Fist penetrated right to Pete's heart.

Before Jamie was able to screech in horror, Pete wasn't bleeding. Instead, he was dissolving into nothing but particles with a petrified look on his face plastered all over. The energy particles zoomed right into the mysterious killer's headset, who gave a malicious grin and turned to Jamie. "I'd shut your damn trap if I were you." He replied in a raspy voice.

A strand of hair fell onto Jamie's horrified face. Before she can dash out the alleyway and cry for help, the man tackled her to the ground and hit her at the back of the head. Slowly losing conciousness, Jamie tried to look at the murderer's face.

All she saw were gleeming red eyes and a grin. Slowly closing her eyes, something hummed in her head.

_Shhh, Jennifer. It's okay. Everything's fine. We're all fine..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I got lazy. This seemed too fast, but oh well.

Bleach characters should show up next chapter or the third one.

-Mei Fire


End file.
